Noche de Pasion
by Ely The Hedgehog
Summary: Sonic y Amy se han casado. Pero ahora Amy se encuentra nerviosa, debe enfrentar su Noche de Bodas. LEMON/Contenido Sexual Dedicado a una de mis mas grandes amigas, disfruten.


**Se que necesito actualizar mis otras historias, pero esto es importante.**

**Un regalo para mi linda "hijita" Darky, espero y te guste linda. Feliz cumpleaños! **

**Sonic y Amy les pertenecen a SEGA, escenas fuertes y contenido sexual. Es una advertencia uwu  
><strong>

_Narra Amy_

**Dialogos**

* * *

><p><em>Estoy muy nerviosa, en este momento estoy en el baño de la habitación del hotel. Es mi noche de bodas con mi amado erizo azul. Mi sueño se volvió realidad, ¡Estoy muy feliz! Pero…aun así. Estoy muy nerviosa porque, ¡Mi noche de bodas! ¿Quién no sabe que pasa en la noche de bodas? ¡Chaos, ayúdame! Estoy muy nerviosa…<em>

**Flashback **

**—Pase adelante, señora the Hedgehog —**Decía el erizo azulado mientras abría la puerta de su habitación, una swit lujosa en un hotel 5 estrellas, lo mejor para el gran héroe de Mobius y su nueva esposa, por supuesto.

**—Muchísimas gracias, señor the Hedgehog —**Musitaba la eriza entrando con una bella sonrisa.

Al estar ambos dentro se sentaron al final de la enorme cama matrimonial que se encontraba al centro del lugar. Amy recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Sonic mientras este la abrazaba, suspiraron para después darse un beso en los labios, un beso tierno y tímido, el segundo después de ser declarados marido y mujer. Amy se sonrojo al saber qué es lo que venía, se puso de pie y hablo:

**—Iré al baño, quiero alistarme para descansar… —**Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa. El erizo sonrió levemente sonrojado y asintió con un poco de nerviosismo al tener el mismo pensamiento que su esposa. Al entrar al baño, Amy abrió el grifo y se lavó la cara para después verse al espejo.

**Fin del flashback**

**— ¿Qué voy a hacer? Estoy muy nerviosa y... —**Paro al recordar algo. En la recepción de la boda, el murciélago, quien fue la que organizo toda la boda, se encargó de poner su regalo en el baño de la habitación, algo muy especial para Amy en su noche de bodas, dijo que debía ponérselo y que causaría una excelente impresión. Busco con la mirada el regalo y lo encontró bajo el grifo, una bella caja plateada con un listón dorado. La abrió con delicadeza y lo que encontró le causo un feroz sonrojo. Lo saco con nerviosismo y comenzaba a dudar en usarlo o no, al final, decidió en probárselo. Se lo puso y antes de salir, se arregló un poco el cabello y su rostro.

Al salir del baño, vio al azulado sentado en la cama esperándola, se había quitado la chaqueta de su traje y sus zapatos, por lo que estaba solo en su camisa de polo blanca, pantalones negros y calcetas. Al escuchar la puerta del baño abrirse, se giró y al verla su rostro cambio drásticamente.

Amy usaba un hermoso, pequeño y muy provocativo baby doll, un vestido blanco que adornaba el pecho con un coqueto moño, su largo era bastante escaso por lo que le permitía a su marido apreciar sus largas y muy finas piernas, además, parte de su trasero, al final llevaba un encaje color blanco muy ceñido, mismo encaje que llevaba una liga que poseía en su pierna derecha.

La observaba de pies a cabeza, estaba a punto de comenzar a babear, apreciaba su rostro lleno de inocencia y belleza, noto como uno de los tirantes caía por el hombro de la chica haciéndole ver más inocente de lo que ya se veía. Ya no podría soportar más, deseaba lanzarse hacia ella y besarla frenéticamente, su mirada recorría lentamente y con mucha atención la bella anatomía de su mujer, recorría desde sus piernas hasta las puntas de sus sonrojadas orejitas rosadas. Con timidez, la rosada levanto la mirada para toparse con una mirada encendida en deseo, el fuego de tal deseo que se mostraba en esas brillantes esmeraldas verdosas que encajaban de forma perfecta con las esmeraldas color jade llenas de inocencia de la chica. Temerosamente se acercó a su amado lentamente, conforme se acercaba, el azulado sentía un enorme escalofrió recorrer su columna vertebral una y otra vez.

Temblorosamente poso ambas manos sobre el rostro del azulado, con una mano acariciaba las púas de su amado y con la otra acariciaba su rostro, acercándose a tal punto que sus respiraciones eran casi las mismas y formándose una sola. Quedando muy cerca frente al sonrojado y un tanto nervioso rostro de Sonic, ambos fueron acercándose lentamente hasta formar un cálido y tímido beso.

Entendiendo la indirecta de Amy, Sonic tomo la iniciativa tomándola de la cintura y apegándola más a él, ambos erizos, sumidos entre el miedo y la timidez, pero con el deseo de conocer nuevas experiencias, tomaron la decisión de seguir hasta el final. Sus fuertes manos viajaban desde las caderas hasta los glúteos de la menor mientras esta se limitaba a acariciar el pecho y espalda de este mientras le quitaba la camisa de polo. Ambos consiguieron experimentar algo único, una potente electricidad recorría sus cuerpos, incitándoles a seguir y saciar su sed de pasión y deseo mutuo. Impulsados por el deseo y amor que intercambiaban, quisieron seguir disfrutando de esas caricias y sensibles besos.

Dejándose llevar por esas enloquecedoras caricias, Sonic cargo a Amy tomándola de sus glúteos y acostándose poso a Amy sobre el para besarla mientras la abrazaba de la cintura. Sonic deseaba seguir, por lo que inicio a dar pequeños besos llenos de amor sobre el cuello de la rosada, haciéndole sacar pequeños gemidos a la menor.

**—A-Ahh…haa… —**

**—Te amo… —**Susurraba el azulado contra el cuello de su amada sin dejar de besarlo con mucho esmero y cariño.

Aburriéndose de jugar solo con el cuello e incitado por los gemidos de la menor, comenzó a acariciarle una de sus suaves piernas, comenzando desde su rodilla hasta encontrarse con la liga de encaje a su bello atuendo, acariciando suavemente por sobre la liga, noto como Amy lo tomaba en sus brazos y lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, rogándole por mas con tan solo una mirada inocente pero al mismo tiempo lujuriosa. Aquellas atenciones eran demasiado pasivas, causándole a Amy que sintiera y ardiera con ganas de más y ansias de continuar.

Logrando tocar a placer una de las piernas de su amada, bajo su rostro hasta una de ellas, encontrándose así la liga de encaje, beso esa parte causando un gran estremecimiento en la menor, con ayuda de su dentadura sostuvo la liga entre sus labios deslizándola lentamente por la pierna de Amy para retirarla de su lugar.

**—Haa…—**Gimió sosteniendo con fuerza la cabeza de Sonic, al escuchar que a su pequeña le gustaba lo que hacía, tomo esa misma pierna y le beso lentamente, tantas atenciones hacia ella estaban causando que Amy mojara un poco su ropa interior, permitiéndole a Sonic apreciar aquella coqueta mancha de humedad, del mismo modo y un tanto excitado, deslizo sus manos hacia su ropa interior y quitándolos de su lugar, quedando solamente en ropa interior mientras que Amy aún conservaba su coqueto vestido. Viéndole tan inocente, acerco sus manos hacia los cordones del vestido deslizándolos hacia abajo, dejándola del mismo modo que él, mientras observaba con dedicación sus aperladas piernas, decidió nuevamente apropiarse de sus labios de forma apasionada, causándole un gran sonrojo a la eriza bajo el, puesto que este ahora se había posicionado sobre ella.

El calor entre ellos aumentaba cada vez más, Sonic acariciaba la espalda de la rosada bajando cada vez más hasta tocar sus panties, tirando un poco de ellas causándole un gran desconcierto en la menor, por lo que ella decidió imitar su acción retirando la ropa interior del erizo azulado, permitiéndole a Amy apreciar por primera vez su erecta virilidad. Sonic, entre sonrojado y nervioso por la atención de la pequeña en su parte intima, decidió hacer un poco más "justa" la situación, desabrochando el sostén de su mujer. Contemplándola de pies a cabeza, como si de la mejor obra de arte se tratase. Acaricio el rostro de Amy y en un suspiro le dijo:

**—Eres perfecta…tan perfecta para mí —**Musito sonrojado al verla tan tensa.

**—Mhmm…ahh…—**emitió un sonido placentero al sentir la zona baja de su amado rosar con la suya.

Inexpertamente Sonic tomo ambas piernas de la eriza posicionándolas a los costados de su cuerpo, abriéndose paso en el medio de sus piernas, nerviosa por su tamaño Amy al sentir contacto en esa zona tan sensible suya con la de Sonic, poso ambas manos sobre el pecho de este muy sonrojada.

**—S-Sonic, espera…e-esta es mi primera vez y yo…te pido que por favor seas muy cuidadoso y sensible conmigo —**Susurro contra sus labios mientras acariciaba su espalda.

**—Te prometo que no te hare ningún daño… —**susurro para besarla —**Además, esta es mi primera vez también y te prometo que seré solo tuyo, justo como lo jure hace unas horas en el altar… —**

Acariciándole sus piernas, tratando de hacerle sentir el mayor placer posible, entre incontables gemidos de placer. Tocando su cadera y ya muy seguro de sí, tomo las caderas de Amy elevándolas un poco, poniendo en posición su virilidad, se acercó al rostro de su amada depositando un beso en sus labios y susurrarle un _"Tranquila…",_ prosiguió con su tarea para comenzar a penetrarla lentamente, los ojos de la rosada se abrieron ampliamente al sentir las punzadas y el dolor que le hacían sentir al expandirla tan de repente.

**— ¡Agh…! ¡S-Sonic…duele muchis-simo! —**Gritaba Amy mientras lagrimas dolorosas escapaban de sus ojos.

**—Shhh…te gustara —**Dijo mientras seguía penetrándola lentamente.

Acto seguido, empujo levemente su virilidad en el interior de su amada, causándole el menor daño posible, aun así, podía sentir la entrecortada respiración de la rosada y como sus finas uñas se clavaban en su espalda. Deseando aliviar su dolor, comenzó a acariciar nuevamente el esbelto cuerpo de su amada, llegando a la entrepierna, viéndole a los ojos tímidamente, dio pequeños roces en la intimidad de Amy mientras que con su otra mano acariciaba cuidadosamente sus pechos.

**—Ahh…s-sigue… —**Susurraba mientras movía lentamente sus caderas deseando que Sonic comenzara a embestirle a causa del estimulante de este. Comenzando con un suave vaivén, Sonic apreciaba como la eriza bajo el comenzaba a seguirle el ritmo.

**—M-Mas… —**Susurraba contra sus labios mientras acariciaba la espalda de su amado, este, sin quedarse atrás y deseando complacerla aun mas, comenzó a embestirla cada vez más rápido.

**—Mhmm…Amy… —**Gemía Sonic al estar en su interior.

Amy movía sus caderas al compás de las de Sonic, este al verla tan impaciente, comenzaba a moverse del mismo modo, transportándolos inevitablemente a la locura y el placer que tal acto les hacía sentir. Seguía a una velocidad cada vez más acelerada, haciéndole sentir sensaciones nuevas a su amada, causando que gimiera cada vez más fuerte, la habitación en pocos minutos se llenó de gemidos y susurros de placer, nada podía evitar aquel momento tan anhelado, ahora sus cuerpos actuaban por si solos.

**—Ahh…ahhh S-Sonic, Te amo…—**

**—A-Amy… —**Sonic trataba de no gritar del placer que su amada le otorgaba.

**—No p-puedo… —**Susurro al sentir como Sonic tocaba un punto estratégico dentro de su anatomía.

Al sentirse tan excitado, Sonic posiciono ambas piernas en la cama, abriéndolas más para sentir mayor acceso dentro de la rosada. Una vez así, logro tocar con más frecuencia debido a la velocidad, el punto débil de la erizo. Ahora los gemidos eran incontables y los gritos exigentes, los gritos de placer salían de los labios de la menor con cada embestida.

Notando lo sensible que era esa zona, Sonic continuo para seguir tocando aquella parte mientras lamia lentamente los pechos de su amada cosa que, estaba seguro, haría llevarla al éxtasis, una vez extasiados, ahora, ambos se pertenecían mutuamente. Un grito de placer se escuchó por parte de ambos, consiguiendo finalmente el orgasmo, ambos gritaron el nombre del otro, el azulado llenándola por completo con su caliente liquido mientras la rosada lo abrazaba fuertemente al mismo tiempo que él.

Aun con electricidad en sus columnas vertebrales, Sonic salió de su interior derramando un poco de ese líquido blanquecino sobre las sabanas, acto seguido abrazo a su esposa y se recostó sobre la suave cama, aun sufriendo los últimos espasmos que el orgasmo había provocado. Fundidos en un abrazo, trataban de normalizar sus agitadas respiraciones, ambos observaban las esmeraldas del otro, estos con un brillo especial, mismo esplendor que compartían.

**—Te amo…Ames —**Susurro para llenar el rostro de su amado con muchos besos.

**—Y yo a ti, Sonikku —**Sonrió para caer en un sueño profundo.

Sonic sonrió para acomodarse mejor a su lado y dormirse al lado de su esposa.

**—Sin duda, el mejor día de nuestras vidas, Ames…—**

* * *

><p><strong>Espero y les haya gustado, especialmente a ti linda, se te quiere :D<strong>

**Dejen reviews!**


End file.
